Home
by muffin aux carottes
Summary: Lorelai decided to take Mike Armstrong's offer. Five months later, is she still happy with her decision? Songfic.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gilmoer Girls, nor Michael Bubblé's song. But I only wish I'd own Luke!

_

* * *

Rome, July 2005 _

She had been gone for 3 months, now. Mike Armstong's offer was just too good to let it slip away. So one week after their first meeting, she was announcing to all of her family and friends that she was leaving Stars Hollow to travel around the world for at least two years, maybe more. This announcement hadn't been easy to do: she still remembers the sadness in Rory's eyes. It was more than obvious that her daughter was feeling abandoned and it made Lorelai realized that Rory may have changed a lot lately, she would always be her little girl. Sookie took it bad, too: she had spent hours locked up in her kitchen, crying. But in the end both Rory and Sookie were happy for Lorelai, knowing very well what a good opportunity it was. Hey, even her parents were happy for her!

And then there was Luke. She had seen the pain in his eyes too, but she had tried to forget it for the last three months she spent travelling around Europe.

During this hot afternoon of July, Lorelai was sitting in an airport's terminal, waiting to board a plane that would took her to Paris. She had wanted to visit this city for a long time, but now, unlike all the other times she had took a plane, she wasn't sure that she still wanted to travel around the world. **_All of this because of a stupid song. _**Babette and Miss Patty had gave her this CD before she had left Stars Hollow, with this note: "Maybe one day you'll find your Home". She had never listened to it before today…

_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home_

_Maybe surrounded by_

_A million people I still feel alone_

_I just wanna go home_

_I miss you, you know_

She was missing stars Hollow, Rory, Sookie, even Kirk… and mostly Luke. Even though she was fulfilling one of her dreams, she was still feeling like a huge part was missing. But, as usual, she rejected that feeling. **_What's wrong with me today?_** She assumed she was just having the blues, and convinced herself that it was nothing, really. So when they called the passengers for her flight, she turned off her CD player, promising herself to never listen to this song again.

* * *

_Paris, December 23rd 2005_

There she was again, in an airport's terminal. **_Man, being away from home on Christmas is hard_**. She had spent a lot of time with the crew at the inn and made a lot of new friends, but now she had to leave again.

**_Oh no, not this damn song again! _**On the radio was playing the song she had listened to in Rome, five months ago.

_And I've been keeping all the letter that I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_I'm fine baby, how are you?_

_Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough_

_My words are cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

And once again, she was thinking about Luke. She had wrote to him twice, to prove him that they were not over, but he never answered. She had to admit that her letters weren't passionate love missives, though. "Paris is a beautiful city. How is everybody in Stars Hollow? Blah blah blah, with all my affection, Lorelai. " She wanted to tell him that she missed him, that she regretted her decision, but, being Lorelai, she avoided thinking about her true feelings.

_Another aeroplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home._

_I've got to go home_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far from where you are_

_I wanna come home._

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life_

_Like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not come along with me_

_This was not your dream_

_But you always believe in me_

There was another reason why she wasn't able to write to Luke. Each time she had tried, she realized that she was kind of blaming him for letting her go away. **_That's stupid. I don't feel that way… Do I?_** Now that she thought about it, maybe this was how she truly felt. When she announced him that she wanted to accept Mike Armstrong's offer, he didn't tried to convince her to stay, and in a way, it hurt her. He had been so supportive, repeating "If you feel like you should do it, and it's your dream, than go!" She realized that she would have wanted him to beg her to stay, to tell her that he need her. But Luke wasn't that kind of man. Luke was not Jason, or Christopher. **_But maybe he didn't care that much, maybe I was the only one feeling that our relationship could have been "it"._** But deep down inside, she wasn't able to believe this. She had caught to brief shade of pain in Luke's eyes on that April morning, when she came to make her final goodbyes, and she couldn't forget it.

_Another winter day has come and gone away_

_And even Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

For the first time in her life, the snow hadn't bring her any magic. Snow has always been special to me. I remember it was snowing the first day Rory said mommy. **_This time was the best snow-moment of my life… Except maybe last year, when Luke built me a skating rink and we danced in the snow until we were frozen to death… _**Lorelai's thoughts drifted to that winter night.

Looking around her, she saw parents with their kids, going on a family trip for Christmas. And she heard an old lady saying to her husband "I can't wait to see Laura's baby. I can't believe I'm already a grand-mother." **_She also saw a businessman smiling to himself. He must be going back home. That's where I should be. Back home in the arms of the man I love. Whoa! Love?_** By the looks of everybody around her, she thought she must have said the last word out loud.**_ Oh come on, I may never had formulated it that way, but deep down inside I always knew I was in love with him… Then why did I left? Everything was going so well since our reconciliation, we were perfect for each other. Why do I always run away? I mean, running away from my parents at 16 was a good idea… running away from my wedding with Max was a good idea too because I wouldn't be here, which would highly appreciate because I miss Luke, but I wouldn't be with him either… Whoa Gilmore, get a grip, you even rant in your own thoughts!_** Looking by the windows, she saw it was snowing. **_This time it's true, the snow has let me down for good_**. She turned away from the window, and raised her eyes to hide the teats in her eyes, but was shocked by what she saw in the information board: Departure: PARIS, 7:10 PM, Destination: HARTFORD INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT, 8:30 PM.

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel alone_

_Oh, let me go home_

_I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home_

_I had my run_

_Baby I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It will all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight

* * *

_

She pushed the door open, letting the cold air penetrating inside. "We're closed", a grumpy voice said.

He turned around, her smell intoxicating him, the sound of her steps echoing in his head

She was standing there, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I called Armstrong. It's over. I'll never leave you again. I'm coming back…"

At each of her words, he made a step in her direction, pulling her into his chest when, after what seemed like years for both of them, he finally stopped in front of her. He embraced her tight, and she said her last word against his mouth: "Home".

_End_

**AN: **That's it, it was my first story ever! I would be so happy to have reviews. Don't be afraid to criticize... I'm sorry for any spelling or syntax mistakes, English is not my native language. En passant, quelqun parle français? So please review.


End file.
